Tout ce dont nous avons besoin
by LaChinoise
Summary: J'ai un problème. Il y a une fille. Pas n'importe quelle fille : Lily Luna Potter, fille du célèbre Harry James Potter et de Ginevra Molly Potter, née Weasley


J'ai un problème. Il y a une fille. Pas n'importe quelle fille : Lily Luna Potter, fille du célèbre Harry James Potter et de Ginevra Molly Potter, née Weasley. Cette rouquine aux yeux verts et aux courbes parfaites. Tous les garçons de Poudlard sont à ses pieds. Quoique c'est peut être à cause de ses parents. Je ne sais pas trop. Mais là n'est pas la question, le truc c'est que je l'intéresse. Enfin je crois. C'est-à-dire que j'ai l'impression que nos regards se croisent souvent ces derniers temps. Quand je croise son regard elle baisse les yeux en rougissant puis après quelques millisecondes elle les relève timidement vers moi pour finir par me sourire. Alors c'est moi qui détourne les yeux, gêné. Je sais bien ce que mes amis disent de ça : « Fonce ! La petite Potter est dingue de toi et puis elle est sacrément canon alors pourquoi tu hésite ? »

La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas si j'hésite. Je ne sais même pas si elle m'attire. Je veux dire, elle est jolie c'est sur, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parler. Je fais léviter le livre que je tiens depuis tout à l'heure dans la main tout en continuant de marcher. J'aurais bien aimé dire que je percutais violemment ladite demoiselle Potter à ce moment-là, comme tout bon roman d'amour le voudrait sauf que c'est faux, car dans la réalité il est quasiment impossible de percuter quelqu'un comme ça. Je croisais donc Lily à ce moment-là. Juste croiser, pas percuter, ni flirter, ni converser, juste croiser. Et comme à chaque fois nos regards se croisent, elle baisse les yeux, rougis, les relève vers moi et me souris. Alors je détourne les yeux. Puis, prenant mon courage à une main, l'autre étant trop occupé à tenir ma baguette pour faire léviter mon livre, je lui souris à nouveau. Oui, juste un sourire, pas un je-t'attrape-par-le-poignet-pour-te-déclarer-ma-fl amme-et-t'embrasser-en-te-plaquant-contre-le-mur-f roid-et-dur-de-ce-foutu-château, ou dans une version plus soft, pas de j'engage-la-conversation-pour-avoir-le-plaisir-d'e ntendre-ta-douce-voix-qui-sera-diriger-vers-moi-et -seulement-vers-moi.

Alors ce sourire, eh bien, je ne sais pas mais je crois que c'est parce-que j'ai eu ce courage, courage plus que médiocre d'ailleurs, que j'en suis tombé amoureux. De Lily. Parce qu'elle a rosit, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu rosir, et elle est partie. Comme ça, me laissant, mon livre toujours en l'air. Ce que je dois avoir l'air con. Et en fait je le suis, con, parce que quelques minutes plus tard, quand des élèves passent, ils rient. En même temps à leur place j'aurais fait pareil. Alors je suis parti. Vers la bibliothèque. Pour rendre mon livre. Qui lévitait. Après que Lily soit partie.

Et ce petit manège a duré plusieurs mois. Le coup de « nos regards se croisent, elle baisse la tête, relève timidement les yeux vers moi, me sourit, je détourne le regard, puis lui sourit, elle rougit et s'en va ». Je pense qu'aux yeux des autres cela était vraiment énervant. Comme si on se tournait autour sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Qui devait faire le premier pas ? Beaucoup diront « Bah c'est toi, c'est au garçon de faire le premier pas ». Que c'est stupide. Pourquoi serait-ce toujours à l'homme de faire le premier pas ? Les femmes veulent une égalité des sexes, eh bien soit ! Alors que la femme fasse le premier pas. Et elle l'a fait. Pas avec moi. Avec Scorpius Malefoy. Fils d'Astoria Malefoy, née Greengass, et de Drago Hypérion Malefoy, fils d'ancien mangemort. Au début je n'y croyais pas, quand on me l'a dit. Puis, petit à petit, je les ai vu se rapprocher. Se tenir la main. Se faire des câlins. Manger ensemble. Rire ensemble. Même le fait qu'ils se parlaient me mettait hors de moi. Et tout comme sa relation avec le Malefoy se confirmait, nos petits échanges de regards se raréfiaient.

Alors j'ai fait la chose la plus conne au monde. Je suis allée lui parler. De la pluie et du beau temps. Je ne suis pas allé casser la gueule d'ange du Malefoy. Je ne suis pas allé embrasser fougueusement la jeune Potter. En fait, je n'ai rien fait d'héroïque. Je ne suis pas un héros après tout. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Je ne suis que moi. Un garçon un brin déboussolé, qui n'avait pas le courage de se déclarer.

Alors on a commencé à parler, comme des amis, comme des meilleurs amis, pendant des mois. Et puis j'ai compris. J'ai compris le poids que Lily Luna Potter devait porter sur ses épaules. Elle est la fille d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, le Héros du monde. Elle est aussi la fille de Ginny Weasley-Potter, sœur du meilleur ami du survivant, héroïne de guerre, ancienne joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Elle est la sœur de James Sirius Potter, l'élève qui s'est fait un nom à Poudlard en faisant toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables. Elle est aussi la sœur d'Albus Severus Potter, l'élève le plus brillant depuis Hermione Granger-Weasley. Elle porte le nom de sa grand-mère, la femme qui a donné naissance au Survivant, celle qui est morte par amour et qui a sauvé son enfant contre le mage noir. Elle porte aussi le prénom de Luna Lovegood-Longdubat, héroïne de guerre, qui a soutenu l'Elu jusqu'au bout, qui s'est fait torturé lors de la Grande Guerre, qui est la femme du directeur de Poudlard. Et parmi tout ce beau monde il y a elle : Lily Luna Potter, qui doit porter tous ces noms juste parce qu'elle est elle. Alors elle tente tant bien que mal de se faire une place, une petite place, juste pour être elle. Mais quelle place lui reste-t-il ? Son frère aîné est le farceur, son autre frère l'intello. Il ne lui reste plus rien à prendre. Et pourtant elle veut prouver au monde qu'elle existe. Elle voudrait accomplir des prouesses pour se faire un nom. Mais même son nom est déjà bien trop connu. Alors elle cherche juste à vivre sa vie tranquillement, en se laissant bercer. Et je la trouve forte, forte de supporter toute cette pression qu'elle s'inflige elle-même, forte de faire front contre le monde et surtout, je la trouve belle. Belle parce qu'elle a cette pureté et cette volonté. Belle parce qu'elle fait battre mon cœur quand elle me regarde de ses grands yeux émeraudes.

Et c'est après avoir compris tout cela que je la vois. Elle est en face de moi, tenant la main de Malefoy, alors je l'interpelle. Elle se retourne, me voit, baisse les yeux et rougit, me regarde de nouveau et me sourit. Et cela réchauffe mon cœur. Nos moments sont encore présents, j'étais juste trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte. Je m'approche d'elle et Malefoy s'en va.

-« Tu sais Lily, je ne suis pas très rapide et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps, mais maintenant j'ai compris.

-Et qu'as-tu compris Lucas ? »

Elle me regarde de ses yeux innocents, où brillent toutes les étoiles du ciel.

-« Aimes-tu Malefoy ? »

Surprise par la question une lueur d'étonnement pointe dans ses yeux verts, elle rougit, baisse la tête, tortille ses mains. J'ai peur de la réponse.

-« Comme un frère »

C'était un murmure, presqu'inaudible. Mais je l'ai entendu, elle me l'a dit. Alors je prends l'une de ses mains délicatement, doucement, comme si elle pouvait se briser si j'étais trop brusque.

-« M'aimes-tu Lily ? »

Elle rougit plus encore, garde les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol, ou sur nos mains je ne sais pas vraiment.

-« Comme un homme »

Et ça me suffit. Elle m'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte. Alors j'entrelace nos doigts, j'aurais pu l'embrasser avec passion. La serrait contre moi. J'aurais pu sauter de joie. Mais elle a comprit. Elle est plus rapide que moi. Elle a comprit que je l'aimais. Alors elle s'est contentée de serrer ma main.

-« Et toi, m'aimes-tu Lucas ?

-Comme une femme »

Et c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

Plus tard j'apprendrai qu'elle a fait semblant de sortir avec Scorpius pour me faire réagir. J'apprendrai aussi que Rose Weasley, sa cousine, allait se marier avec lui. J'apprendrai qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi parce que je ne la voyais pas comme la fille du Héros, parce que je ne la voyais pas. J'apprendrai que Lily a les lèvres les plus douces qu'il m'ait été donné d'embrasser. J'apprendrai qu'elle n'est pas aussi calme et réservée lorsque nous nous aimons. J'apprendrai qu'elle aime se blottir dans mes bras. J'apprendrai qu'elle aime les maisons en campagne. J'apprendrai qu'elle pleure quand elle est heureuse. J'apprendrai qu'elle n'a jamais autant pleuré que lorsqu'elle a accepté de m'épouser. J'apprendrai qu'elle arrive très bien à gérer des triplés. J'apprendrai qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. Mais tout ça, je l'apprendrai plus tard, pour l'instant nos doigts entrelacés c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin.


End file.
